


Taken

by Miss_Unknown



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Lemon, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Unknown/pseuds/Miss_Unknown
Summary: So you have your happy ending, or do you? Are you really happy with who you chose?





	1. Zen Chapter: 1/3

**Author's Note:**

> I will be working from Zen and down to 707 and, hopefully, to Saeran just getting to you first.  
> Please give feedback to what you think! Or suggestions after I get down to 707 and Saeran to write. Each part in here will be 3 chapters with each character, or so I plan.
> 
> (Y/N) -will be Your/a name  
> (e/c)- eye color  
> (h/c)-hair color etc.

 

Closing your eyes you sigh softly, clicking through the channels as you wait for Zen to come home. The past couple days you have avoided going to his rehearsals due to the comments you've gotten. Why? It was only a few months ago they stopped badgering you, and now Jaehee didn't help the problem. You had thought she supported you both, but since the party passed she had changed. Words of support sounding more like a warning, but that was Jaehee, she always had Zen's best interest...didn't she?

 

_~Flashback~_

            (Y/N) has entered the chat room

Jaehee: Oh hello (Y/N).

You: Hello Jaehee!

Zen: Hey babe~

You: Haha Zen

(You use a custom blushing emoji 707/Luciel made for you)

Zen: Babe! Don't use that, it's too cute. It makes me want to see you blushing right in front of me.

Jaehee: Ahem.

Zen: Ah.... sorry Jaehee.

Jaehee: Zen I know that you love each other but please, everyone can read this. Please keep this clean.

Zen: Haha Jaehee, chill a bit okay? Besides I don't think showing how much I love my Princess is a bad thing~

(Zen winking emoji)

You: Zen didn't the director need to speak to you soon?

Zen: Shoot! Talk to you later Jaehee, see you soon babe~

          Zen has left the chat room

Jaehee: (Y/N), may I speak to you? I will say it here since I feel there is nothing I need to hide.

You: Go ahead Jaehee, is everything ok?

Jaehee: I understand both you and Zen love each other but please, think of his career. Things went fine the first few months but then his ratings have dropped and even postings about Zen popping up. Luckily Luciel stopped most of these but not all of them.

You: Jaehee, both Zen and I know that there will be drama but we can handle it! Besides they won't keep it up forever, they will find something they consider 'hotter news' soon enough.

Jaehee: Allow me to rephrase, I may have seem to support this I really have trouble with it. I want Zen happy of course but, his career is at stake. Please consider how other women must feel? I do not hold that feeling towards Zen and just want him to prosper as an actor but other women can imagine and pretend with his other works to be his. With you there it puts up a line. Excuse me, Mr. Han is trying to call. Please think about what I've said.

    Jaehee has left the chat room

 

_~End flashback~_

Groaning you rub your temples, lashes fluttering closed in an attempt to clear your head. Jaehee was right about Zen's career taking a hit but, he had told you not to worry. Suddenly a pair of arms snaked around your torso and hot breath tickles against your ear. "A-ahhh Z-en!?" A chuckle is your response and you know who this is, the scent, sound of his laugh and the way it vibrated against you in his chest. "It's me babe~ miss me?" Unwrapping you he comes around and plops down on the couch with you sighing as he lays back, legs dangling off the arm of the couch a bit and rests his head on your lap. Ruby eyes closing as his long lashes brushed his cheeks, reaching you smile softly brushing a few strands out of his face. He was a bit sweaty, did he run all the way back?

"Zen? Did you run all the way back here?" One eye cracks open showing his ruby orbs as the corners actor's lips turn up, "Mhmmm...." was all you got before his breathing evened out completely and was in a steady rhythm for sleep. Closing your own (E/C) eyes for a minute you shake your head a bit Zen..... he always was so good to you and hurried to get home, even getting his leg put in a cast again from how rushed he was to see you! Zen loved you, his Princess, no doubt about that. "Just rest Zen, I will be here waiting for you. I always am."

 

          ~ ** _Unknown_** ~ (Cue music)

Ugh, that damn actor sickened me. The way he wouldn't let go of _my Princess_! Even though getting information about the RFA's party had failed I still watched her, after all I did lead her to that little apartment. Seeing the silver haired man lay in her lap made me sneer, he was touching what was _mine,_ if it wasn't for certain complications that could happen I'd take her right now.

But for now he would have to be content with just watching her, even if she was in his arms. What did she see in that narcissist anyway? Ever since he installed the cameras in that idot's house he had seen how routine her life is with him. He would complain, gloat or have her practice lines with him. (Y/N) would comply mostly or give a cute laugh that made my heart clench. If only I could have taken her when I went to that damn actor's house!

_~Flashback~_

_Picking the lock was the simple part of this, the actor was out and the Princess was asleep, once inside was another matter however. Figuring a strategic place to put the camera was another matter. They both fit easily in the palm of my hand but where to put them? Stepping I almost curse as the_ _floorboard creeks a bit, hearing a soft 'mmm' and the sound of someone getting up I duck and hide in the best possible spot with the few options I was given. 'Zen are you home?' Oh....princess. A smile crept to my lips while closing mint orbs, ah the sweet sound of her voice~. It had been seemingly so long I had nearly forgot what she sounded like._

_If only she knew who it was, how easily she could be put in danger if I so chose. But no, turning away she walked back to bed before I hear her lay down. Waiting a few minutes I listen carefully to her breaths as they evened out. Time to work._

_Finally finishing the task I was about to leave before stopping and quietly stepping over to the room (Y/N) was in. Peaking in I saw her laying on her side (h/c) stands trailing over her face a bit as she slept. Deciding to get closer I carefully sit on the edge of the bed before  reaching out and slowly putting her hair back in place. Beautiful. Lips parted slightly with her eyelids moving ever so slightly as she continues to sleep. I wonder what she was dreaming about? Was it me? A laugh almost escapes my lips, no of course not she wouldn't. I am the 'evil hacker' after all. Or so that **liar** , that **traitor** Luciel says. _

_Tailing a hand I lightly use a finger to touch her jaw before sliding to the hollow of her throat. Oh ,how sweet her joining of Mint Eye would be. My very own assistant to look after as I pleas. Hardly containing myself I couldn't wait to see the RFA's reaction to their Princess being gone, how would she react? Will she be happy? If she wasn't she would understand I would just have to wash her sin away. Make her see the lies._

_'Soon Princess... you will know the true meaning of Paradise, and who truly loves you. No lies, no doubts, only Paradise.'_


	2. Chapter 2: Zen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen is hiding something that has happened at work and takes his frustration out on you. Afterwards he says he is doing this to keep you from hurting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so so so so SORRY! I told someone I'd post yesterday and didn't! Many apologizes! So here is a longer chapter and hopefully better!

One day snuggling with Zen on the couch you smile and nuzzle into him, he looks down and leans into your neck. Breath hot on your sensitive skin as his lips nibbles at it, making a giggle escaping your lips, pushing to try and get away from his ‘attack’. “Z-zen! S-to ahh ahah stop!” Laughing you were perfectly happy, it was the first bit of attention he had given you besides a quick ‘welcome home’ kiss after he walked through the door.

 

Leaning further despite his arms around your form he willingly leans down and straddles your waist slightly. One leg on the floor while his left knee was propped between your hips and the back of the couch. Gazing at your (e/c) eyes his gaze seemed different, deeper and beastly almost. “Babe~” His breath puffs out into your face making you blink in a daze, his breath smelled like mint, inhaling it almost made your lungs burn in a good way. The actor closed his eyes leaning in while you let your own slip shut and tip your neck back, a groan escaping as he trails his lips along your throat. The tip of his tongue barely tracing along the skin as you shudder a bit from the butterfly sensation.

 

“Zen, what are you doing…? Didn’t you want to wait until we married?” A rumbling ‘hmmmm’ in his chest was the only response you got besides his startling ruby eyes gazing at you from under his lashes, seeing this made a shudder ring through your core. Damn him. “I….won’t go that far...let me just do this much.” His lips browse down and over your collarbone before nibbling at a spot and suckling softly on it. Before pulling up he uses his front teeth to nip your flesh before pulling up for a second and letting go, the action making you wince in pain. Though only for a moment.

 

Hands having been almost completely still you jump feeling them starting to roam your body, one having slipped down your right side and once to your hip under your shirt, cool fingers still caressing your side.

 

“(Y/N), just let me….a little longer.” Zen’s voice was husky and wanting, while he whispers that in your ear he takes and nibbles gently. Almost like he was trying to entice you to play along with him. Eyes jumping open you gasp and try to speak until Zen covers your lips with his own, reaching with his other hand cupping your cheek, head tipping as the kiss deepens and his body pressing your own into the cushions. Almost like he didn’t want to hear you protest him grinding against your body softly. Letting out a hot breath you feel anything against him doing this weaken, as your skirt slips up a bit so he was mostly pressing against your thin panties. His own soft groans echoing into your mouth, ponytail starting to slip up to his shoulder and down to tickle your skin.

 

“Ngh….Z-zen…” Finally after he pulled away so you both could get much needed air your cheeks were well beyond flushed, ‘’a-are you sure that….you won’t regret this?” As if to answer he pulls back and leans away slightly while gazing down at you with parted lips and half feverish eyes that were lidded. “Babe, I can’t wait. Please, if you don’t want me to have you- then run now~”

 

Those last words trigger something in your heart before sitting up and touching the silver-haired man’s face. “I….I want you too Zen. We love each other don’t we?” Panting a bit you shift and sit up a bit more before rising to try and press against him forehead-to-forehead. Both yours and his panting getting mixed together, gazes signaling that you wanted the same thing.

 

“Say the word, princess.” Smiling back at your knight and murmuring you wanted it he doesn’t hesitate to pick you up and whisk you over to the bedroom.

 

Once there Zen held no hesitation, already having his shirt tossed off by the time you recover from being tossed on the mattress. Crawling towards you on the bed he was straddling your body while using a hand to undo his pants. Gaze raking over your still clothed form before starting to slowly hike your shirt up, hand reaching around behind you and rubbing your back. Nails tracing against your spine causing you to arch a bit, eyes lidding while looking into his own. “Z-en, mnnn.~” A pleasant shiver coursed through your being before he finished getting your shirt high as it would go before you helped him slip it off fully.

Hand still on your back he nimbly used his long fingers to unhook your bra, leaning down as his teeth moved each strap down your shoulder before adjusting his hand and slipping the garment off. “(Y/N) …..” Murmuring into your skin he begins to allow himself to trail down and leave kisses down to your tummy and finally licking near your hips. Feeling his tongue your hips twitch as he tormented you more with his teasing. Chuckling at the reaction as he took your waistband of the skirt between his teeth, and tugs it down like with your bra.

 

Lips brushing against the sensitive skin of your inner thigh before pulling away and using his hands for the rest of the way.

 

Moments later the actor hovers over your body as he leans his head down against yours, lips searching along your jawline before meeting your lips in a tender kiss. There was only a few layers between both of you touching each other with nothing but bare flesh.

 

~Unknown~

 

Fingers moving over the keys I decide to look and check on my princess before resuming my work. In mid-tap I stop and stare in disgust at the screen, what was that actor doing?! Moving again I gain audio access before nearly taking out the screen in front of me.

“Z-en...mhnnn” Hearing her voice my eyes narrow as the Princess moaned that actor’s name. My, my Princess, you needed to be taught a lesson hmm? Did you forget I was the one who brought you there, to that apartment? None of this would be possible for you if not for me.

 

Leaning forward I glared from under my eyelids a bit at the screen, hand up to my mouth as I bit down on the knuckle of my pointer finger. Hearing (Y/N) moan again made me bite harder as a metallic taste tickled my tongue. Unable to stand this much longer I use my free hand to type the directions to shut this audio off. The last thing I hear on it was that narcissist speaking sweetly to (Y/n). ‘’Babe, you ready?~”

 

Hitting the last key I switched the audio off before I heard her faint reply from the other room. I couldn’t see them anymore but the thought of her alone with anyone but me made my blood boil. The whole RFA would pay for keeping her from him for so long, but most of all his brother and that actor.

 

~You~

 

Your and Zen’s ragged breaths are all that is heard in the room as you two gaze at each other. His hand cupping your cheek before brushing some hair from your face that was slick with sweat. “Z-zen that...w-as…..haa...haa” Chuckling he leans in whispering near your ear. ‘’The beast wasn’t too much for you was he?~” Biting softly he lays his head down on your chest, eyes closing slowly as he felt sleep overtaking him. Though a hint of sadness could be detected.

 

“Babe...I’m sorry for doing this….I...I just am so lost. Everything was perfect, I got well known in acting, you are in my life and now...my producer let me go. Any agency I look at won’t have anything to do with me, and all these damn tabloid articles are spreading like wildfire.” Lifting his head the silver-haired actor looks at your (e/c) hues with tears in his own. “Zen….please we will figure this out. We can have 707 look into it-” His shoulders shaking made you sit up a bit and wrap your arms around his much larger body. ‘Zen...please. D-don’t cry...it will only...m-m-make m-e c-ry-….” sniffling yourself a bit you lean into Zen, nuzzling into his neck to try and distract him and yourself from the thoughts that are running through your minds.

 

Both of you take a few moments to calm down again, murmuring ‘I love you’s in each others ear and exchanging soft kisses on the lips.

 

Getting dressed again you both move into the living room and sit next to each other on the loveseat. Zen shifts his position so he is facing you at a bit of an angle, grasping your hands in his while he explains. “(Y/n), my career has been going downhill for a few months but I didn’t want to tell you. I’m sorry. I acted so aggressive to you because of my frustration, I want you to know I love you. I...i’m afraid of you leaving me because I’ve been such a failure lately.” Looking up into his eyes you shake your head. “Zen, you idiot. I’d never leave you, let people say what they want. But I know the real you, I couldn’t care less for what they say.” Smiling up at him you lean forward kissing the stray tears that left his eyes.

Making him give a sheepish smile and close his eyes enjoying your embrace.

 

“Babe, you spoil me too much. I should be the one to comfort you, not the other way around.” Hearing your giggle he opens his ruby eyes blinking a couple times, confused. “I like seeing this side of you, it’s cute Zen.”

 

Trying to smile Zen sits himself up looking into your eyes with a serious look. “(Y/n), please. Just know I want you to be happy okay? I….I’m doing this for you, I don’t want to be selfish and drag you down with me. I know what you’ve had to go through because of me.”

Leaning forward he closes his eyes inhaling your scent, eyes squeezing together tightly fighting back tears from his next words.

 

“I can’t protect you anymore, I’m sorry (Y/n). For now though, I think you are better off without me. I’ll come back for you, I promise. Once this mess is straightened out...I’ll come back for you faster than you can be sad at me for being away.~”

 

**_~Unknown~_ **

 

Checking back on the CCTV feed i installed I brace myself a bit just in case, thank GOD!They were back in the living room and talking, raising a brow I couldn’t help but grin at how desperate the actor seemed.

 

(Y/n) however, seemed unfazed by him, instead she kissed him back! Growling I punch in the keys to see if I can hear what they are talking about. And done. Now lets see what the Princess was dealing with from that actor hm?

 

“Zen, you idiot. I’d never leave you, let people say what they want. But I know the real you, I couldn’t care less for what they say.” Hearing her I chuckle while my eyes lid in mild amusement, Princess you silly, silly thing. Out of all the times I’ve watched her and….Zen, I’ve never once seen him anything like this!

 

She would find out the truth about him sooner or later, I’d make sure of that.

 

Quirking a brow I couldn’t help but start to laugh as the actor damned himself with (Y/n). Oh this was perfect! See my princess? I told you, I would never hurt or lie to you. Seeing the actor get up and leave the house my eyes close while giving smile before typing on the keyboard again, connecting it to my phone.

It was time to show the Princess the truth about these _liars_.

 

**~You~**

 

You were shocked, staring at the door Zen left through just moments ago. Zen….he. He promised, he said he would love you and never let you go. Then out of frustration he has sex with you before confessing the real reason and leaving saying he didn’t want to hurt you!

 

Why, what had you done? Shaking your head you clear it, no it wasn’t you. It was him. He needed to see that this was hurting you more than if- Bzz Bzz. Stopping you look down at your phone before opening up the messages, your heart jumping into your throat.

 

Unknown: Hello Princess.

Unknown: I’ve told you, everyone but me will always hurt you. I told you that in the apartment, remember?

 

With shaking fingers you text back.

 

You: Why, why are you texting me after all this time? I texted you before, the first day and you never responded. How are you doing this even? Luciel said you wouldn’t bother us anymore!

 

His response was almost instant.

 

Unknown: (Y/n).

 

Seeing him text your real name made you freeze, then again, this was a hacker after all. Not just a hacker though, the one Luciel, 707, was so afraid of.

 

Unknown: Luciel, is a liar. Don’t you know this by now? How many things has he hidden from the RFA, from you? After all he knew the whole time there was a bomb, yet he threatened to keep you there with blackmail.

Unknown: Think about what I said will you?

 

After that last text no matter what you said got through to him. Nothing was sent back. How though? You had gotten a different phone and he still…. Sitting back your eyes close while bringing your knees up against your chest. It felt lonely in here, looking back at the text you made up your mind not to tell anyone.

 

Unknown’s words were making you think and murmur out loud to yourself. “Do I really mean anything to anyone in the RFA? Even just now, Zen….he lied.”

 

~Unknown~

 

After texting my princess I simply watch her through the screens in front of me, lovely. She looks so panicked and confused. How had I gotten into her new phone after all? Haha, it was child's play for me.

Glancing at the other screen I chuckle at the rapid onslaught of texts she sends in a panic.

 

(Y/n): What do you want? Why did you just give up on the information you wanted?

(Y/n): Are you going to hurt us again?

(Y/n): How do you know Luciel?

 

Losing my smile I glare at the screen with the **traitor’s** name on it. I couldn’t be mad though, she didn’t know the ‘Luciel’ she knew was a fake. But, she would in time. And soon, very soon.

Not responding I kept watching before hearing her through the audio. Yes princess, that's it. Soon enough you will see the lies and the liars. Just a little longer, before going to sleep and shutting off the monitors I go to text her.

 

Unknown: Please, wait for me (Y/n). I will save you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the lemon/fluff I was stuck and only left it as fluff/teasing. I didn't feel like I could write it, I kept trying and felt it was going horridly. If someone wants to co-author the lemons if I end up unable to do them please let me know. I will try my hardest to get one out with Saeran/Reader especially!
> 
> Comments are welcome~


	3. Zen Chapter: 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to the apartment after what happened with Zen, only to have someone to comfort you one day when you least expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off WOW GUYS. 1k views and I haven’t been on here even a month! And secondly almost 40 Kudos, thanks for all your support~ <3

It had been a few days since Unknown last texted you, in the meantime you went back to living in Rika’s apartment. Logging into the messenger every so often to keep in touch with the other members. Just about everyone seeming worried, even Jaehee, and before she had shown her real feelings towards you two being together.

Now Jaehee was worried over you and Zen, since his acting had just kept going downhill even after leaving you. In fact it seemed to get over 10 times worse once he left you. Putting your phone down you sigh and look out the window. Remembering the events of months prior that had happened. 

 

Everyone seemed happier, thinking you would be exactly like Rika being able to hold parties and all that. Giving a sad smile you close your eyes and head in your hands. “Sorry to disappoint everyone….I’m nothing like Rika.” 

 

As tears started to fall you felt a hand tipping your chin up, making your lids flutter open in surprise. “Zen- …...no...You’re the hacker. Why are you here?” Your eyes seem to fall a bit seeing it wasn’t your knight. 

 

“Princess, are you okay?” Leaning forward the man pressed his lips to the corner of your eye and used the tip of his tongue to lap up the tears flowing. “Princess, answer me.~.” Arms wrapping around your body he easily pulls you up and into him as he was standing in front of the couch. Head tipped down as he inhales your scent as his nose pressed into your hair, holding you with an almost possessive touch.

 

Arms staying limp at your sides you do little more than try to hold back tears. “(Y/n).” His voice was stern and shook you to the core, thumb under your chin and pointer finger curled around slightly he tips you up to look at him. “I warned you, they would hurt you.” Unknown’s voice came out in little more than a breath as he nearly hissed the words at you, eyes narrowing dangerously. 

“They hurt you and now I have to pay them back for hurting my little Princess.” Leaning in you try to pull away only to have him pull you closer, mint green eyes drilling into your own. “I-i….they had a reason I’m sure…” struggling to find words you see the corner of his mouth turn up in a smirk.

 

“Haha….hahahahaha~” Laughter burst from him as Unknown chuckled at you pulling away to put a hand on his face and brush it through his hair as he straightens up, eyes looking even more vivid as the tremors faded from his body. “They are sinners, they used you! All of them. Only when you get hurt or seemed to be in danger they come to you. Can’t you see? You deserve better~ And I can give you that.”

 

Purring his last words you step back only to have the back of your foot thunk against the couch. “Out of all of them,” he spoke coming closer before pushing you down on the couch, arms on either side, “you are the only one who deserves the Paradise we are trying to bring~.” His lips right next to your ear he closed his eyes taking his time. 

 

“Every time I would watch you, they were hurting you. But you never said a word. Wanting to keep them happy and make the party happen. You are an angel they don’t deserve.”

 

Bit by bit you could feel yourself crumbling under his words, he wasn’t lying. Lips parting you softly speak to him. “Then why didn’t you come get me sooner?”

 

~Unknown~

 

Sitting in the apartment I waited for (Y/n) to come back before taking my place. How sad, those ‘friends’ of hers had made her sad once again. Coming in she simply was on the couch and talking to herself crying a bit.

 

Closing my eyes I have to tell myself to wait. I had to, her to learn by herself was the only way to make her realize how right I was. 

 

At the right time I take and make her look up at me, tipping my head as she looks up. ‘Zen...no….you’re the hacker…’ her voice sounded dead. Speaking to her I get no response, sighing I hold her close before telling her I would pay the RFA back for hurting her. 

 

She was….defending them….? “Haha...hahahahaha~!” Laughing I couldn’t help it and run a hand through my hair looking at her, feeling even more sure of myself.

After I kept talking I finally pushed her down and said the last bit that made her visibly break. Hearing her words though I stop, a bit surprised before my lips curl into a smile of success. Leaning back I stand up and step away from the couch as she looks up curiously, eyes trembling as a few tears threaten to spill over again.

 

Narrowing my eyes I hold out a hand, “Princess, come here.” Slowly she gets up and walks over, putting her hand in mine before I lean in. “Do you want me to take you to Paradise?”

 

Eyes shining she nods ‘’P-please...Unknown, please.” Lips quirking a bit as she said my ‘screen name’. “I want to stop feeling this pain. It’s like everything is happening to them because of me-” Stopping her I place a finger over her lips before chuckling. “No princess, they are being punished. But for hurting you. When we go to Paradise there will be no more pain. No more liars.”

I pulled her body closer as I whispered the promises softly into her ear. Trembling voice she spoke, “I should have let you take me the first time. I wish Zen would have never come.” my lips curl hearing that. And I couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride that she wanted me to take her away from this.

 

“I promise, I will take you from this. I just need you to do one thing for me alright?” Speaking to her my voice was gentle, like she would spook if spoken to in the wrong tone. Looking with a timit expression she agreed eagerly. “I will, anything.”

 

Reaching into my jacket pocket I pull out a small pill and hold it delicately with my thumb and pointer finger. “Open your mouth Princess.”

 

Waiting she parts her lips slightly before I put some water from a glass on the side table in my mouth, pushing the pill on her tongue and to the back before pressing my lips on hers. As she took the water in she swallows without hesitation. Good. 

 

Before the pill kicks in she would start to feel warm and at peace. In about 30 minutes she would be out, more than enough time to get her to the car and to Mint Eye before she would wake. Smiling I hold her closer before parting lips, leaving her gasping a bit and trying to press against mine a bit. Chuckling I shake my head.

“No no princess, not yet. We have all the time we need, you’re mine and only mine now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been a bit busy and bogged down with homework so sorry for not posting! I hope this chapter doesn’t disappoint. So, after this we move to Yoosung! Then Jumin and you know who is next after that.
> 
>  
> 
> When I get Yoosung’s done will write a special ending for you with Unknown/Saeran. Yoosung’s will probably be based off him treating you more as a puppy love than a real love bf/gf relationship. Jumin will have his own special speel, based off the bad end where you are locked up in his appartment. Not quite sure with 707 but I have a faint idea.~
> 
>  
> 
> Other words, Zen and Yoosung will have the ending with you at Unknown’s (Mint Eye) since there isn’t a drastic enough of a difference in story to change how you will be treated/captured. I hope I explain this well enough XD. Explaining isn’t my strong suit.
> 
> Anyway thanks, leave Kudos or comments, comments are alway welcome~!
> 
> ~Miss_Unknown


	4. Jumin Han Ch1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so sorry!!!! A whole bunch of things happened and I lost my muse for writing. It still is a bit lost but I'm trying guys. Thank you for sticking with me and all the views my work is getting.
> 
> I was going to try Yoosung but I just can't write him and have to write a little darker right now. Sorry Jumin fans!
> 
> ~Miss_Unkown

Jumin Han.

Since that man’s name entered your life it has never been the same. Especially after the RFA party. Heels clicking the tile floor as you walk you glance over to find Elizabeth meowing and begging for your attention by rubbing against the bare skin of your calf and ankles. Whilst moving a faint sensation from a silky cocktail dress brushing the back of your knees, one you were all too familiar with now. It was all you were allowed to wear, only dresses/skirts or what Jumin deemed fit for you that day.

 

Flashback

 

_ The day of the RFA party was amazing, getting to meet everyone who had become like family. Yoosung with his still childish side, Zen who had quite the opinion of himself but you thought of him like a cousin or brother, Jaehee the only other female in the group and your best girlfriend. 707 or Saeyoung, as you found out what his real name was, the goofball in the chatroom seeming to try and make light of anything and everything and… Jumin. When you first met him in the chatroom he had seemed like a cold person who wouldn’t let another person near him. But with you he claimed you looked and talked to him like he was normal, not a CEO of a company.  _

_ Starting to walk further into the room you bumped into someone “Ah sorry! I-....Jumin!” Eyes opened wide you were startled when he pulled you closer instead of letting you go gently once you steady yourself. ‘’_____.” Your name rolling off his tongue made your heart flutter. Leaning closer to your ear he whispers softly, voice wrapping around you like silk. “After my announcement tonight I will have Driver Kim take you back to my penthouse. I have a surprise for you.” Nipping your ear a bit makes you jump and blush a little but timidly you nod, making Jumin’s eyes sparkle with a smile that reached them, unknown to you they held a darker glint within. _

 

_ But after the party oh how your life changed. First meeting him you thought he was kind and mild mannered but….not after you were alone with him. _

 

**End Flashback**

 

Hearing a door click closed you turn your attention to the floor below you, walking down the steps, Elizabeth trailing not far behind. Chin held high you were forced to take timid steps due to the ribbon connecting the two heels. Going to the door and almost having to force a smile greeting your now husband. “Welcome home Jumin.” 

Setting his suitcase down Jumin walks over to you with a smile opening up his arms as you nuzzle into his chest like you were alway told to in greeting him. Leaning up on your toes to peck a kiss on his lips, happy to finally have human contact again. He was your lifeline- without him you’re sure you’d go insane. Murmuring into your hair he spoke softly and sweetly to you, “Where you good while I was at work kitten?” Maneuvering his hand Jumin tips your chin up so you look him in the eyes.

 

Nodding you answer with a soft ‘yes’ before he walks you over to the couch, arm around you, hand resting on the small of your back. Once seated he leans over you, your shoulders pressing against the armrest. Shuddering as Jumin’s hand brushes over bare skin and under the skirt of your dress. Making you gasp and blush while turning your head away sharply, trying to scold him. “J-jum- mmmnn.” Chuckling at your change of tone he taunts you by asking sweetly in your ear “You changing your tone _____? Seems like you enjoy it by the noises you make~”

Parting your lips you were about to speak before his lips are forced on yours, a warm and wet sensation rolling over your lips before you part them. He wouldn’t be denied or punishment would be in order.

 

Carrying you over to the bed Jumin steps over Elizabeth who tried to follow up the steps and into Jumin’s room before getting the door shut on her face. The persian giving a little spitting hiss before turning her nose up and trotting away with sass. 

 

Pulling away you look into his dark eyes, forehead against his while trying to keep your lips from his. “Jumin are you sure that was okay? Elizabeth hasn’t gotten much attention from you today-” before you knew it you were dropped on to the bed with him between your legs and hovering over you, hands right by your arms nearly pinning them to your sides. “!?!?” Surprised you struggle a bit only to watch him loosen his tie and slip it off, leaning back on his knees and tying your wrists above your head to the bedpost. Not tight but you don’t dare move to get away, “Now kitten. Elizabeth the 3rd can wait, she has all sorts of things to amuse herself with. You only have me.” Inhaling sharply he licks your neck and sucks on the pulse under your jaw a little bit, making you shudder.

“Jumin...not tonight...please.” Eyes looking pleading Jumin gives a soft exhale of displeasure, “Kitten I need it, don’t deny me of what I need. You do love me don’t you?” Just now processing what he said you not but his hand was already in the drawer by the bed, taking and clicking shut metal handcuffs around your wrists. “I wanted to take this slow but, if I do you may just make up another excuse to not show how much you love me.”

 

Dear God….why didn’t you listen to Zen? Biting your lower lip your eyes close and you try to relax, Jumin’s hands roaming your body before unzipping the dress and nearly ripping it off. The cold air making your legs try and curl up, however Jumin’s body between them only pulled you closer to him. 

 

 

 

 

 

**~Unknown~**

 

Clicking my tongue I stare at the monitor I had hacked into at Jumin Han’s penthouse. The only interesting thing on it was my princess. And it was killing me leaving her there with him, she was losing herself thanks to that cat freak. Even seeing him treat you like a cat or play out a scene within in the bedroom, proof still in his palms from trying not to go over there and take you away from that bastard.

 

Now she was laying in bed after he had pleasured my princess, I claimed her long before they even saw her. Even if she didn’t know it yet she would, the only name she would say soon was mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being a bit short, trying to show you guys I'm active yet!  
> Also for more MM fics check out FantasyImmortal, Saeranlover or cloudofsand. They are all wonderful writers.
> 
> ~Miss_Unknown


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted again yay! Sooner than last time too haha. So thinking of making this work only 2 chapters. Was gonna have something happen but would be too rushed. For Yousung may only do 1 chapter. And may try to write for Jaehee? Not sure! But will try to update on my other work 'Welcome to Minteye' again- or at least get the chapter near done.

Waking up you find Jumin already gone, typical. Sitting up you stop feeling a fuzzy weight on your tummy, Elizabeth. “You always brighten my day you know that honey? Just don’t tell-..... him…” Your face loses a bit of its perk when you talk about Jumin before sighing and lifting the fluffy Persian off yourself and throwing your legs off the bed. Hands on the plush mattress behind you before shoving off and going to dress. Only able to wear a skirt or dress of sorts since the heels you wore made it impossible to put pants or even panties on. 

 

Picking your poison for the day you go and make your way downstairs, Elizabeth the 3rd meowing and hopping down after you, tail in the air as she trails in hot pursuit. Going into the kitchen you see a silver cloche on the table, covering your morning meal you didn’t join Jumin for. Eagerly you walk over and uncover it, steam erupting from the classic French Omelette that was now making your mouth water. Of course it was still piping hot, Jumin only gave you the best in life. In theory you should be happy, having everything you want- lovely home, expensive clothing, exquisite food served only from the best chef in the country and more. Sitting down you smooth out the skirt of your outfit before setting a napkin in it- keeping your back straight, elbows off the table and everything else that had been more or less trained into you. 

 

Blankly you look down at the food and start to eat, small bites, never take a big bite. Chew. Swallow. And repeat. Mixing in taking a drink here and there to keep your mouth moist. You could swear Jumin was right by you drilling how to act into your behavior, it didn’t take long but it was a bit unsettling when you forgot something or he saw something he didn’t like. 

 

~Flashback~

 

“Keep your chin up (Y/n), yes. Good. Back straight, I want my girl to be confident and never doubt where she belongs. You have earned your place by my side.” Sitting in a lush chair he leans back with a smirk on his lips, long fingers folded in his lap and leg crossed over the other. His back to the large window showing the dark cityscape below with twinkling lights. Doing your best you do as he says- chin up, back straight and small quick steps in these damned heels.

Taking your next step the tip of your heels get caught under the rug as you go to walk, eyes wide before stumbling forward, trying to get your hands out to catch you before you fall on your face. 

Strong hands on your shoulders steady you before a hot breath is near your ear “Seems like someone still needs more practice. My dear (Y/n).” His low voice nearly vibrating into your bones, causing a shudder to run into your being. A smirk and a slight but satisfied ‘hmph’ heard from Jumin- knowing you realize what to come next. Pulling you up he pulls you to his chair and make you lay on your stomach across his lap, torso against one arm while your thighs rest against the other. Trying to reposition your arms to be under you and prepare for the worst, this wasn’t the first time you will be ‘punished’ and it certainly isn’t the only way. But this is the quickest punishment you have to endure- normally.

 

Hiking your dress up he strokes your ass before you bring your legs up, trying to cover your rear if possible, toes pointed as your body wiggles in the hier’s grasp. “J-jumin! I’m sorry. I will do better.” Leaning in you feel his weight pressing on you gently and lips brushing your ear “I know, but if you aren’t punished you won’t push yourself to do better. We have to get this perfect if you want to go outside the penthouse with me. I won’t have whispers about my fiance being any less than perfect. Which I know you can be and will.” His words chill your bones before a hand gets swung at your ass. A whimper but nothing more from you as your cheeks redden in embarrassment “O-ne….” you murmur out before feeling nails bite into the cheek that was just spanked. “O-one!” You cry out clearly for Jumin in an almost desperate manner. “Good girl.~” Purring a bit of praise he spanks you again, and again you count but this time ‘two’.

 

Spank- you count.

Spank and count.

Spank “Ten!”

 

Trembling a bit you look back at him with tears, ass was redder than red and you felt like it was burning almost from pain. “Good girl… now.” Readjusting you Jumin makes you straddle his lap and you lean into him shivering. A hand running through your hair and down your back, “You did good (Y/n), I am sorry it hurt. But you know what happens when things like that happen- don’t you?” At his last words Jumin grabs your chin and makes you look at him as his head tips down to meet your (e/c) orbs. “Yes.” Was all you said as a breathy reply to him, still shaken up from how raw you felt in that spot he hit. Smiling and onyx eyes soften a bit before letting you nuzzle back into his shoulder. The silk suit rubbing against your skin offering another caress besides Jumin’s. 

 

Someone else, just someone please come get you? He said he would, but never did. Was that text a lie? You would take anyone right now. Eyes closing to rest all you can do is hope someone takes you from this abuse. This wasn’t love. 

This was his obsession.

 

~End Flashback~

 

Silverware falling onto the plate startles you from your minds torrent of thoughts. Freezing when you feel someone reaching from behind you to wipe the tears, hand over your mouth. “Shhhhh now Princess you wouldn’t want to alert the guards would you? Poor thing, leaving you locked up in here.” A sigh is heard from the male behind you, not Jumin -that you were grateful of.

 

“Now I’m going to remove my hand- promise you won’t scream.” Eyes closing your lashes flutter against your upper cheeks with a nod. Unable to see your visitor you didn’t see the smirk playing on his lips. Hand removed only to be placed on either side of your head. “Ah ah ah~” The voice playfully saying “Princess do you know who I am? Don’t shake your head- I want to hear your voice.”

 

Taking a breath you murmur out to him gently a ‘No’ before he chuckles.  **_“Well it isn’t everyday you get a message from a stranger is it?”_ ** Eyes widening at those words as one slips from your lips “Unknown”

 

Allowing you to turn around he stands you up from the chair, hand under your chin. “Princess I’m sorry I didn’t come get you sooner, remember I promised you that- The day you joined the RFA.” His mint eyes staring into your own (e/c) ones. “Yes…” Your voice was a bit breathless, his appearance was a bit striking, bleached hair with pink tinted ends and those eyes made him something to look at. His appearance was a bit intimidating from his dark clothing- leather jacket, black spiked choker and wrist cuffs. Along with an almost ripped v-neck tank top, and an eye tattoo lacing between the subtle muscles of his bicep. 

 

Stepping closer you press yourself against him, head laying on his shoulder. A slight look of surprise coming on his face. “Princess, what about him? Don’t you belong to Jumin?” Flinching at the name you shake your head violently. “No!” Tears stream out a bit as you continue “You didn’t come get me…..you should have. You would have saved me from this humiliation. He treats me like some animal.” Eyes lidding Unknown strokes your hair gently, words stinging his heart a bit as you accuse him- much of the same thing that _traitor_ did, he wouldn't treat you like he was all those years ago. No you were his light, his Princess.

 

Hushing you up he leans down and kisses your salt filled tears away, though you didn’t reject him. It was so nice to see someone other than Jumin. “Come princess, lets go to Paradise. There you will never be locked up, never trapped. You could go outside whenever you want to see the flowers.~” His voice changed slightly as he spoke to you, gentler- if that was possible.

 

Heart squeezing you nod, “Yes...let’s go to Paradise, Unknown. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Question or comment let me know~  
> Miss_Unknown


End file.
